


Niko Bellic's pregnant adventure

by astrobabie, rexdangerflex



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Baby Death, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobabie/pseuds/astrobabie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdangerflex/pseuds/rexdangerflex
Summary: “Still. You are gonna get full from my semen!” Vector howled like a dog and screamed “Awooga Awooga!” The Oncelor’s dick was so hard, he was soooo horny so he got on his knees and began to suck Niko’s toes while Vector was rubbing his dick.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale), Nagito Komaeda & Sans (Undertale), the oncelor/niko bellic/ victor perkins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Niko Bellic's pregnant adventure

**Author's Note:**

> There are actually 4 co-creators and 5 including myself. Wrote this at 4 am with friends on a phone call :)

“I’m biggering! I’m figuring on biggering!” The onceler announced as his dick rose, Niko and Vector stared at The Oncelor’s giant massive throbbing cock. Slobber dripped from their mouths, and they embraced in a giant hug of lust. Their peni rubbed together and they panted like dogs. 

“I’m gonna get you soooo pregnant!” Said Vector.  
“But I am not woman.” Said Niko in his thick ass serbian accent.  
“Still. You are gonna get full from my semen!” Vector howled like a dog and screamed “Awooga Awooga!” The Oncelor’s dick was so hard, he was soooo horny so he got on his knees and began to suck Niko’s toes while Vector was rubbing his dick. Niko pulled a gun out of his ass (yes it was just in there) and then put it back in (sexually) and then Vector came on Niko Bellic’s toes. 

Niko Bellic was so hot and horny from the cum all over his toes, his dick hurt from being so hard. The onceler stopped sucking Niko’s and got up, he was looking at Vector and Vector said “Now I will fuck Niko.” Niko liked this, he wanted to be pregnant from Vector’s semen. Niko got on all fours, and Vector bent down. He spread Niko’s asshole wide, and jammed his penis’s in (he has like 4 penuses) and it did not hurt at all, in fact, it was the best pleasure that Niko Bellic from GTA 4 had ever felt in his entire lifetime.

He came immediately from the immaculate pleasure that he felt, and he kept cumming so many times over and over and Vector was fucking him at lightning mcqueen speed (foreshadowing) and Vector was so close to orgasming. He began to cum inside of Niko Bellic, filling Niko with his seed. Niko Bellic was so full from cum.His belly was almost bursting, he cried in pain. Vector screamed, “I’m cumming with both direction and magnitude, oh yeah!”

Then, Niko was pregnant. And The Oncelor left because he didn’t want to be a father cause he’s a bitchass motherfucker. But Vector was a great man, he stayed with Niko and wanted to be a father with Niko. After 9 months, it was time.

Niko was going to have the baby. He showed up to Quahog hospital. Everyone in the car included: The fathers (Niko and Vector) and Sans (the godfather) Nagito Komaeda (Sans’s lover) and Junko Enoshima (she is their friend, not there for any bad reasons or anything don’t worry I promise definitely not)

They rushed into the hospital, where Niko was already going into labor. He was screaming because he could feel the babies inside of him. There were like, so many babies. Why so many babies?

The got into the hospital room where their doctor awaited them, none other than Lightning Mcqueen?! 

“Omg” said Vector “I am a huge fan Dr. Mcqueen. Can I have you autograph?”

“I’m literally about to deliver a baby you dumb whore. I will throw rocks through your window. Also, I don’t have hands, I’m literally a fucking car.”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” screamed Niko Bellic, and his gay lover but not really, Vector (not the crocodile from sonic the hedgehog) rushed over to his beloved Niko, who begang to spurt out a total of 6 babies from his anus. 

Niko was so overjoyed with happiness at his very beautiful children, that he peed. Then he held his babies. There were 6 of them, Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, and Todomatsu. 

“Wow, they’re beautiful….” Said Junko Enoshima with a wicked smile on her face. All of the sudden, she fabricated a trash compactor out of nowhere, throwing the newborn babies inside. Blood was everywhere and so were baby guts. 

“OH MY GOD” screamed Niko babies “MY BABIES!”  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!” screamed Vector. He collapsed onto the ground. He was crushed. He loved his sons. He didn’t care if they were just born and he didn’t even know them yet, they were still his children. He was so sad. He began to cry so hard. 

Just then, Garfield walked in the room. “Someone get me lasagna and I will bring these babies back to life through the power of Jesus Christ himself.” Garfield was a firm believer in the lord, and through god’s love, he could do anything.

And then, Junko died from the smite of god, and the babies lived with their fathers, and everything was awesome (reference to the lego movie, released in 2014.)

THE END!


End file.
